Una oportunidad para el amor
by alin33
Summary: este es un fic YAOI si no te gusta este genero no lo leas...Naruto ya no cree en el amor pero alguien no esta deacuerdo en que ya no quiera pareja.
1. Chapter 1

En medio de un parque se podía ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules, pie ligeramente bronceada y con tres marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas su nombre Naruto Uzumaki. Este veía en una sola dirección donde hace poco se había marchado un chico de cabello naranja con piercing en la cara de cabello naranja su nombre Pain.

Ya era tarde pero él no se movería de ahí las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su cara mientras que las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí lo miraban con lastima.

Cansado de las miradas se dirigió a su departamento una vez ahí cerro todo bien y se dirigió a su cama acostándose en ella.

Naruto: juro que esta es la última vez que me lastiman

Decía mientras nuevas lagrimas empezaban a salir entonces recordó lo que paso en aquel parque.

**Flash Back**

Naruto iba paseando por el parque para intentar calmar su enojo ya que su novio le había dejado plantado en el restaurante que lo había citado. Ese día era su aniversario de 2 años y medio pero el peli naranja el cual nunca llego.

**Naruto:** (no puedo creer que me haga esto, ya habíamos quedado ayer para vernos y celebrar nuestro aniversario que puede ser más importante para que me deje plantado)

Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu na no ni

magari kunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku

En ese momento sonó su celular interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

**Naruto:** bueno

**¿?: **Naru

_**Naruto:**__ Pain porque me dejaste plantado te espere 3 hrs. En el restaurante_

_**Pain:**__ lo siento mi amor es que estuve ocupado tuve que ir a comprar unos libros urgentes para la universidad_

_**Naruto:**__ podrías haberme llamado antes te hubiera podido acompañar_

_**Pain:**__ lo siento pero te veré esta noche por cierto feliz aniversario_

_**Naruto:**__ feliz aniversario_

Después de eso colgó y guardo su celular

**Naruto**: bueno no tiene caso enojarme…pero ahora que haré tengo la tarde lib…

Naruto paro de repente ya que en el centro del parque estaba Pain besando a un chico rubio que enseguida reconoció como Deidara este y el iban en el mismo salón. Después de salir del pequeño shock que le había causado tal escena se acerco a ellos.

**Naruto:** pero que creen que hacen

Estos al oírlo se separaron enseguida ambos mirándolo con miedo

**Pain:** Na…Naru que haces aquí

**Naruto:** que que hago aquí Salí del restaurante enojado así que decidí ir al parque haber si se me calmaba el enojo y con lo que me encuentro es a mi novio besándose con otro

**Deidara:** bueno esto no pasaría si supieras retener a un hombre.

Esto lo decía con una sonrisa de lado y cruzado de brazos

**Naruto:** (con el seño fruncido y dirigiendo su vista a Pain) me vas a explicar o le tengo que pedir a tu amante que me explique

**Pain:** bien Deidara te veré luego

**Deidara:** como quieras

Cuando Deidara se fue Pain intento abrazar a Naruto pero este no se dejo

**Pain:** ah bien Naru que te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo

_**Naruto:**_ no, quiero que me expliques porque besabas a Deidara…tu novio soy yo no el

**Pain:** Naru yo…

**Naruto:** nada de Naru

**Pain:** no hagas esto Deidara solo es un revolcón y ya

**Naruto:** o sea que pensabas acostarte con el

**Pain:** Naruto te hablare con la verdad… Deidara no significa nada para mi al igual que muchos otros

Naruto: Otros eso quiere decir que me has sido infiel

Decía esto mientras que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras que Pain ya arto de la escena que estaban montando y de las personas que los veían interesados

**Pain:** bueno si he estado engañando estos 2 años y medio tú también solo eras un revolcón pero al ver que eras tan bueno en la cama decidí que te quedarías a mi lado

Naruto no soportando lo que acaba de escuchar le dio un puñetazo y con lagrimas en los ojos

**Naruto:** te odio eres un hijo de **** terminamos

**Pain:** (sobándose la zona del golpe) como si me importara hay muchos más que mueren por mi y al final tu vendrás a mi suplicando por que regresemos

Dicho eso empezó a caminar dejando a un muy herido rubio mientras que las personas ahí veían con lastima al chico que no paraba de llorar

**Fin del flash back**

**Naruto:** juro que esta será la última vez que me lastimen porque nunca me volveré a enamorar


	2. Chapter 2

Era un nuevo día en un salón de clases de la universidad de konoha se observaba a Naruto sentado en su pupitre cuando

Buenos días Naru

Decía una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verde jade con piel blanca su nombre Sakura Haruno era la mejor amiga de Naruto.

Hola Sakura

Contestaba Naruto con una sonrisa

Es raro.

Decía esto con un semblante serio y con los brazos cruzados

¿Que?

Siempre llegas a las 7:00 am y ahora estas antes te peleaste con Pain

A ese patán ni me lo recuerdes

Que paso entre ustedes

El muy maldito me estuvo engañando durante toda nuestra relación dijo que solo era un revolcón pero como era muy bueno en la cama se quedó conmigo…por eso ya no me voy a enamorar.

Decía esto con el ceño fruncido mientras que Sakura lo veía con preocupación

Naru tu no eliges si te enamoras o no

Pues ya veremos quién gana si el amor o yo

Naru el amor no es una persona como para que pelees contra el

Ya lo sé pero solo me causa sufrimiento

Buenoporque no intentas salir con alguna chica

Yasalí con Tayuyá y alos 10 min. Se acostó con otro

Una con clase…que sea educada y amable

Te recuerdo a Hinata… ella era linda, amable y de buena familia a los 6 meses estaba embarazada de kiba en verdad nunca lo pensé de ella y ahora soy el padrino de su hijo

Bueno que te parece su primo Neji

Sale con ten – ten y es heterosexual

Bueno que te pare…

Olvídalo… ya decidí que no me volveré a enamorar

Naruto ya te dije tu no decides si te enamoras o no ya verás cuando menos te lo esperes te enamoraras

Ni hablar de las 30 relaciones que he tenido hasta ahora todas han terminado en fracaso… ya sea con engaños, que me voten, que me utilicen o que yo las termine… no permitiré que me vuelvan a lastimar y no pienso lastimar a alguien

No te cierres por una mala relación…

Ya no te preocupes Sakura además solo estoy renunciando al amor no a la vida tampoco voy a matarme y hacerme el mártir yo no soy una chica sentimental y débil

Naruto yo soy una chica

Esto lo decía con un peño en alto

Pero no eres débil es más eres muy fuerte Sakura

Pero…

Sakura ya no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento vio que venía un chico de tez pálida cabello negro y ojos del mismo color su nombre Sai Uchiha

Hola que hacen

Decía este con una sonrisa en el rostro muy falsa

Nada solo discutíamos sobre el amor

Contestaba Sakura

Ya veo por cierto Naru es cierto que engañaste a Pain con otro

Este al escuchar eso se levantó de su asiento enojado

Quien rayos anda diciendo eso

Me lo dijo Sasori y según él se lo dijo Pain

Pues no es cierto el que me engaño fue el no yo pero ya vera cuando lo vea

Entonces ya no andan

Sai es obvio que no después de esto…

Contestaba Sakura con una expresión cansada

Entonces Naru te gustaría tener una cita conmigo

Lo siento Sai pero ya no voy a tener novios ni citas

Na…

Sakura ya no pudo continuar ya que entro un hombre de pelo gris con un parche en un ojo y una bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro su nombre Kakashi Hatake este era su maestro de química

Muy bien jóvenes a sus asientos hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo…pasa

Dicho esto entro un azabache alto de pelo negro azulado con las puntas alzadas, ojos negros y piel blanca

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

En todo el salón se escucharon suspiros de las chicas las cuales lo miraban con corazones en los ojos mientras que este las miraba con fastidio

Bien toma asiento donde quieras

Sasuke reviso el salón buscando un asiento cuando localizo uno vacío se dirigió a este mientras que Sakura y Naruto platicaban por medio de papelitos

_Naru no te parece guapo _

_Si es guapo y…_

_Podrías aprovechar tal vez puedas tener una cita con el_

_Sakura deja de molestar con ese asunto no me enamorare y es mi última palabra además si quisiera tener una cita le hubiera dicho si a Sai no pedírsela a un completo desconocido_

_No es un desconocido es el primo de Sai_

_No me importa si es su primo por mi podría ser un rey y mi respuesta seguiría siendo la misma NO ME VOY A ENAMORAR_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Era la hora del almuerzo Naruto y Sakura se encontraban sentados en una mesa del comedor platicando

- Por favor Naru solo es una cita

- No

- Deja de ser tan infantil

- No

- Pe…

Ya no continuo ya que su vista se posó en Sai que estaba acompañado de Sasuke y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran estos así lo hicieron y se sentaron

- Naru – chan ya pensaste a donde vamos a ir en nuestra cita

- Sai no habrá cita ya te…

- De eso nada ningún amigo mío se va a perder del amor

Sakura había interrumpido y esto lo decía mientras tenía la mano derecha en puño y levantada y su pie izquierdo sobre la silla.

- Sabes Sakura - chan a veces me cuestiono si fue buena idea convencerte para que seas novia de Lee.

Sakura al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba se acomodo bien con un notorio sonrojo mientras que algunos estudiantes se reían por lo bajo ya que querían seguir con su condición actual

- Naru… Lee no tiene nada que ver

- Pero si se te está contagiando su actitud solo faltaba que gritaras con la llama de mi juventud

- Dejando de lado lo de Saku – plasta

- ¡A quien le dices plasta!

- A ti…Naru que te parece una salida de amigos

- Quien más va a ir

- Solo tú y yo

- Sai eso ya sería una cita

- Yo quiero una cita con pene pequeño

- ¡Sai cierra la boca!

Esto lo decía tanto Sakura como Naruto con el seño fruncido y matando a Sai con la mirada

- Además ya te dije que no me enamorare mas ni tendré citas ni nada por el estilo

Sasuke se mantenía al margen observando como Sakura intentaba convencer a Naruto de que el amor era algo muy importante y a Sai hablando de su inexistente cita

- ¡Basta!

Naruto se había hartado

- Entiendan que ya no quiero enamorarme ni saber nada del amor

Esto lo decía levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor

- Pobre Naru… al parecer lo de Pain le afecto demasiado

- Pero el dijo que estaba bien

- Y a ti te parece que está bien… Sai tenemos que hacer algo… o es que quieres ver a Naru rodeado de gatos gordos y con cara de amargado

- Y que aremos….

Naruto se encontraba en las jardineras sentado en la sombra de un árbol con la vista al frente

- (Ah Sakura no entiende estoy seguro que planeara alguna cita para mí...) oh miren que tenemos ahí

Decía esto mientras mostraba una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, se paró de donde estaba y camino a paso rápido hacia un grupo de chicos cuando llego le toco el hombro a un desconcertado peli naranja

- Hola Pain…

- Na…Naru que quieres

- Solo quiero regresarte el favor

Dicho eso le estampo un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que término tirado en el suelo mientras que los demás estudiantes se quedaban boquiabiertos

- Eso es para que aprendas a no decir mentiras… o es que pensabas que no me iba enterar de que inventaste que te engañe con otro… maldito mentiroso… ah y antes de que me olvide toma esto

Naruto le había arrojado la basura

- Después de todo eres una basura así que están entre familia

Todos los estudiantes veían como Naruto humillaba a Pain mientras que este no podía creer que ese fuera su rubio nunca lo había visto así y le encantaba.

Mientras en el comedor Sakura estaba pensando y de un momento a otro dirigió su mirada a Sasuke

- Tu nos ayudaras…


End file.
